


in the calm of the storm

by Brook



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fixing Abby's Brain, Hurt/Comfort, Ice bath, Medical Procedure, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook/pseuds/Brook
Summary: Missing scene. Abby and Jackson do the icebath procedure on Abby. He calls in Marcus because he thinks she should have him here.





	in the calm of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were talking about how we didn't get to see them do the ice bath for Abby, like we did with Raven, and then she gave me the prompt to write that, with Marcus being there to comfort her, so here we are!
> 
> This isn't the best work I've ever written, but I still wanted to share it because we've been deprived of this scene in the show and I haven't seen it in fanfic form yet either.

As soon as they had the equipment together they were doing the procedure. Jackson had insisted and Octavia had agreed instantly. Abby was their only fully qualified doctor, and besides, the girl had grown quite attached to the older woman (not that she'd ever admit it). 

Abby herself wasn’t quite as determined. The ice bath was risky, had been even for Raven who was a young and vital woman. At Abby’s age things were even more dangerous and even with Jackson monitoring every step there was a lot that could go wrong. Just dying would be so much easier, but then, she’d tried that, and Marcus hadn’t let her. She doubted it would be any more achievable now with Jackson and Octavia also involved. Probably not. 

So she found herself standing in a simple tank top and shorts, besides a glass container filled with ice water. Her chest and forehead were covered in sensors so that Jackson could keep track of her vital signs, and he was doing the final checks now. 

“Okay,” Jackson said, nodding determinedly, “everything seems to be in order. Raven explained everything in detail and the procedure itself is easy enough, I just have to be very precise with the timing”. 

Abby had a feeling he was saying it more to reassure himself than her, but she didn’t mind. “I trust you Jackson” She said earnestly, and she gave her assistant a small smile. “You can do this”. 

He didn’t return it and instead looked down at his notes again. “The important thing is that you fight your natural instincts that your body sends out to keep you from dying”. Jackson finally looked up and met her eye, “If you end up above the water or ripping off your sensors it could fail, or even kill you”. 

The worry in his voice made her feel a strange sense of guilt but she pushed it down. If she was being honest with herself she could admit that she wasn’t afraid of dying anymore, and the thought felt almost peaceful. 

Still she nodded, to reassure the younger man and to convey that she understood. He looked as if he wanted to question her but instead he moved away. “I’m just gonna go to the bathroom and then we’ll begin”. 

Five minutes later Jackson walked back into the room, a slightly calmer expression on his face than there had been earlier. 

They stayed silent as she put on the oxygen mask, and stepped into the pool. The water was colder than she’d expected somehow, and goosebumps immediately formed on her skin. Abby wanted to tell Jackson she loved him, but she wouldn’t do him that disservice now, wouldn’t make it feel so much like this was goodbye. So instead she just nodded at him one final time before submerging herself completely, lying back in the freezing water. 

The cold water was supposed to stop her heart. Raven had explained it simple enough, but now that was actually in the tank she felt how quickly her body’s natural instincts actually kicked in. The urge to break through the surface, to safe herself from hypothermia was overpowering. She started moving, shaking her head to get rid of the fog. 

Neither Jackson or Abby noticed when Marcus slipped into the room. Jackson was busy watching the monitors and Abby in turn was trying to stay under, a hand grasping at her chest, visibly panicking. Marcus instinctively moved closer and Jackson looked up, relief clearly visible on his features. 

“She needs to calm down. It won’t work if we don’t do it exactly right and if she keeps this up we won’t be able to”. 

Abby was starting to move more and more now, thrashing from side to side. Marcus only nodded to Jackson and then went to kneel next to the glass. He didn’t care if she was angry with him, he didn’t care if this was all he was going to be allowed. Right now all that mattered was being there for her, and getting her through this. 

She must have seen him moving from the corner of her eye because her movements stilled and her eyes widened. Marcus put his left hand on the glass, as close to contact as they were gonna be able to have. Abby mirrored him instantly, relaxing as she did so, and Jackson sighed audibly. 

Within only a few moments the heart monitor flat lined and the two men watched on as the woman they loved literally died before their eyes. 

Marcus wanted to be the one unconscious, wanted to tear out his heart just to stop feeling the pain he was feeling right now as he waited for the longest fifteen minutes of his life. He wouldn’t wish this on anyone, and yet he was so unbelievable glad to be here, for her. 

Finally, the fifteen minutes passed and Jackson was moving again. “Kane, get her out and on the table, now!” He shouted, as he busied himself with some equipment. Marcus did as he was told, not even remotely caring that he was getting wet. The angle was awkward and edges of the container dug into his arms, but he was so focused on Abby he hardly felt it. 

Despite the water weighing her down he could still easily carry her and he lifted her in his arms, cradling her close as he closed the distance to table and then gently putting her down. As soon as he did so he moved back again, giving Jackson space to work. 

“Her heart isn’t beating” Jackson explained while he was already moving, going through the motions with practiced ease, “I can restart it but I have to be quick or she might end up with brain damage”. 

Without further warning he stuck a needle into her chest and injected her with something. He waited a few seconds and then pressed the defibrillator patels to Abby’s chest, shocking her. Her body arched into the air and after a moment Jackson repeated the action. Then he stood looking at the monitors, apparently waiting for something.

Marcus wanted to scream at Jackson to do something, to do everything he could and more. But Jackson knew what he was doing, had about as much riding on this as Marcus did. He was doing everything he was supposed to be doing, doing what was necessary to save her life. So Marcus kept quiet, standing a few feet away, desperately watching the woman he loved trying to survive, unable to help. He roughly ran a hand through his hair, water droplets dripping down his arms, fighting the urge to rush to her side. He'd only get in Jackson’s way if he did.

The monitor suddenly started beeping rapidly, and Marcus tried to make out what it meant by the look on Jackson’s face. There was a determined smirk on his lips and Marcus felt his pulse quicken with hope. “Tachycardia” Jackson muttered quietly, more to himself than to Marcus, “now I just have to…” he trailed off. 

The young man shocked Abby a third time, his eyes glued to the monitor. The thing stopped beeping and Jackson’s shoulders slumped. Marcus assumed it was in relief, because a second later he heard Abby suck in a deep breath, and his own heart skipped a beat. 

Marcus rushed to her side and cupped her face with his hand. She wasn’t quite awake yet but she still leaned into the contact and he sighed. Without further thought Marcus dropped his head to her chest, both for comfort and to confirm that yes, her heart was beating steadily, and she was alive. 

The two men carefully dried Abby of and removed her top and shorts. Jackson moved to wrap a blanket around her but Kane stopped him with a shake of his head. He quickly removed his sweatshirt, revealing the shirt underneath, and pulled it over Abby’s head. 

The sweater was easily three sizes too big for her and Marcus felt his heart flutter with an emotion he wasn’t quite sure he had the courage to name, at least not right now. 

“Can you carry her to a bed in the infirmary?” Jackson asked, interrupting Marcus’ train of thought. The older man gingerly cradled Abby’s tiny body in his arms and brought her into the next room. He chose a bed in the corner, to give her as much privacy as he could, far away from the entrance and put her down. 

Marcus accepted a blanket that Jackson handed him with a slight smile on his face, and tucked it around Abby’s frame. 

“You can stay here if you want” Jackson whispered, “She probably won’t wake up for a couple of hours but you can wait”. Without warning Marcus pulled the younger man into a hug. “Thank you Jackson”. 

Jackson’s answering smile was hesitant but earnest, and he nodded. Then he went back to work, and Marcus slumped down in the chair next to the cot, determined to hold vigil over the woman he loved. 

-

When Abby woke up a couple of hours later she felt groggy and disoriented. She noticed her entire body felt tired and achy as she tried to sit up. The movement allerted Marcus and he shot up immediately, a hand on her shoulder to stop her. 

“Don’t sit up yet, let me get Jackson first”. 

Abby met his gaze, confusion clear on her face. “Marcus, what are you doing here?” she asked. He averted his gaze guiltily, “I’m sorry, I know you wanted some space but Jackson asked me to come. He didn’t want you to be alone”. 

Abby shook her head and Marcus felt a pang of pain in his heart, but then she spoke. “No, I mean, you’re actually here, I thought….” she trailed off, looking in the distance. Marcus was curious now, “What did you think?”. 

She was looking everywhere but at him and Marcus noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. “I thought I’d imagined it” She whispered. 

The confession hung between them, such a little thing but with so much underlying meaning. She’d thought she’d wanted him to be there so much that she’d imagined him. Marcus suddenly felt hopeful for the first time in days. 

“Of course I’m here,” Marcus said, cupping her face and gently forcing her to look at him, “Abby I’m always going to be here”. There was so much earnesty in his voice that Abby wanted to cry. She couldn’t forgive him yet but she also wanted him to stay, but how could she ask that of him? 

Marcus seemed to notice her inner turmoil, because he always had, because he knew her better than she cared to admit. “It’s okay, I know this doesn’t change anything, but we can deal with that later. I’m not going anywhere”. 

Abby moved away from his hand and for a second Marcus feared he’d misread the situation, but she merely scooted closer to the wall, making room for him on the bed. Without further asking he climbed on next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled in close, burying her head in the crook of his neck, and Marcus felt her sigh in relief. 

They weren’t in the clear yet, but for now they could pretend. They’d deal with whatever else was to come in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
